


Kill Steal

by Heatheness



Series: One* Shot Wonders [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive, Aggressive John Wick, Assassins, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Just a little plot?, Kinda?, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rivalry, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight John Wick Personality Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of cussing, pinning, some made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheness/pseuds/Heatheness
Summary: Eight times. Eight fucking times since you started this line of work. Eight times he has collected on your contract out from underneath you, and you were gonna make for damn sure there wasn’t gonna be a ninth time. He was so infuriating you wanted to kill him. If only he wasn’t so damn hot, you actually might have.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: One* Shot Wonders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818196
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Who Do You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the first and second movies. Timeline not to scale. Please enjoy, and I love comments and feedback! <3 Thanks for taking time out of your precious lives to click on my shenanigans. Also, Keanu is sexy as hell. (Doesn’t need to be said, but figured it was worth sayin.)

Staring at an empty couch…..through a scope….was getting _really. Fucking. Boring._

_Where the hell is this guy…_ you thought. Based on your own phenomenal tracking and pattern-of-life report, he definitely should be home right now. Yep. He should be home, watching the next episode of The Sopranos while his married mistress sucked him off. And your sniper was aimed at where his head would be in such a scenario. He should be home. He should have a bullet, more specifically, _your_ bullet, in his head. 

You had been lying here, prone and poised to shoot for...hours. Which, wouldn’t bother you, except you were in an incomplete sky scraper with no windows, and it was Manhattan, in November, and it was snowing. 

_I can’t shoot this asshole if I can’t feel my fucking fingers. Or if I die of hypothermia._

You pulled out the smartphone where you recorded your targets schedule and copied his PDA information from his blackberry. 

_Who still uses a blackberry?_ You thought, annoyed, as his schedule reflected that he should have been home two hours ago. It was night now, and it was freezing, and you were pretty sure the snow had begin to collect on your back. 

“This is such bullshit!” You cursed to yourself, but you were determined to complete the contract tonight so you could be on a plane tomorrow. You hunkered down, trying to ignore the cold, and ready to wait. If you had one thing, it was a stupid level of determination. Misery only fueled you. You made it through Assassin training mostly on rage and a burning desire to prove everyone who doubted you wrong. 

You could do this. 

You can suffer the cold long enough to shoot this blackberry using old fucker in the head and collect your bounty. 

_You got this._

—————————————————

The buzz of your phone ringing in your pocket jolted you awake. 

_Fuck. I fell asleep. God Damnit._

You groggily lifted your head. The scope had left a sore imprint on your face, and you could now not feel any of your appendages at all. 

You struggled with your numb extremities to look at your phone, and the time. You had fallen asleep for thirty minutes, and Winston was calling you. You took a quick peek through the scope at the couch. 

_“Still fucking empty.”_ You huffed before answering. 

“What’s up Winston, I’m kind of busy.” You answered, shivering. 

“If you’re busy on the Dalton Reed job, then I am sorry to inform you that you are not busy at all. Quite the opposite in fact.”

“What are you talking about Winston, I am not in the mood, and I am freezing my tits off.”

“Someone just collected on it. He was shot in his car on the way home. He has been dead for over an hour, it’s all over the news.” 

“SON OF A-“ You shouted profanities into the phone and the air. “THIS WAS MY FUCKING CONTRACT, WHO FUCKING KS’D ME WINSTON?”

“Who do you think?” He said calmly. You could tell the bastard was trying not to laugh. 

“Where the FUCK is he!”

“Where do you think?” He retorted with a *click. 

“God DAMNIT!” You shouted again in the air, packing up your favorite sniper and stomping to the stairwell. 

“John. Fucking. WICK.” 


	2. Jack and Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

The taxi dropped you off at The Continental, your sniper cleverly broken down and hidden in a suitcase. A big one. You still couldn’t feel your fingers. 

You burst through the heavy doors of the Assassin Haven, the atmosphere calm and peaceful as ever. A thought you always found incredibly ironic. 

“WICK!” You shouted, looking around. You looked at Charon at the front desk, who only nodded his head toward the direction of the bar. 

“I’m gonna get that contract stealing son of a-“ Winston came up to you, breaking your storming stomps toward the bar. 

“You know the rules Lace.” He warned, holding your shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I’m not gonna kill him Winston, I am just gonna yell at him, and maybe punch his fucking pretty boy face.” 

“Well, no one ever said we couldn’t yell and punch. Be on your way.” He chuckled, letting you through. 

You entered the lounge, and saw that infuriating black suit and hair sitting on a bar stool facing away from you. You walked up to the adjacent barstool, slamming your “suitcase” on the counter. 

“John. Fucking. Wick. You son of a bitch.” You growled, causing him to turn and look at you. 

“Agent Victoria Lacey.” He responded coolly. “You uh, look cold.”

The barkeep laughed. 

“Shut the fuck up Rudy and pour me a jack and coke.” You snapped at the bartender as he hurried to fill your order. “And put it on this asshole’s tab since he thinks he’s so clever. Besides, I have reason to believe he recently had a _pay day.”_

“I collected on a contract that I completed, if that is what you mean. But sure, I can celebrate by buying you a drink too.” You hated how smooth he always was. 

“You think you are so fucking funny John.” You retorted. “Do you get off on this? Do you stroke yourself to the thought of fucking up my resume?” 

“I don’t really think it’s any of your business what I think about in that regard.”

Rudy laughed again. 

“I’m getting real sick of your bullshit John. You know what, I am beyond sick of it, I am stage four done with your bullshit and straight into hospice level the fuck OVER IT.”

“There was a contract, the target was in my area, fell into my retical, couldn’t pass it up. Besides, I am saving up for a special occasion.”

“Special occasion my ass!” You quipped, taking the Jack and Coke and swallowing it down in two gulps. “Another one Rudy.” 

“You need to slow down Lace, or you might get riled up and do something you regret.” John smiled at you. 

“Oh, I’m riled up alright.” You growled. “I have been tracking Reed for WEEKS, John, WEEKS. Do you hear me? That was gonna be my big payout. I was gonna go on a vacation after this. Now because of your meddling, selfish, stupid men-in-black routine ass, I will have to start all over. No vacation for Lace.” 

“Eh, you are good at your job, I am sure you’ll collect on a new contract soon enough.”

“Yeah? You gonna fuck that one up too?”

“You make it seem like I make a habit of doing this, really, it was a coincidence.” He laughed. 

“A coincidence!” You scoffed, drinking your second jack and coke. “Another!” You demanded. 

“Jesus Christ..” Rudy lamented under his breath. 

“Shut the fuck up Rudy! It’s not my fault, Wick drives me to drink.” You turned your attention back to John. “A coincidence? I don’t believe in those, and even if I did, I know for damn sure ‘coincidences’ don’t happen eight fucking times in one woman’s career!”

“It has not been eight times.” He laughed again. “You are making that shit up.”

“Am I? You have fucked with my contracts eight times John. Why don’t you just bend me over the bar and get done with it so I can move on with my life.” 

“There is no chance it’s been eight times. A couple maybe but-“

“Toronto in ‘08, Seattle in Spring of ‘09, Auckland in Winter of ‘09, St. Petersburg 2010, Sydney 2010, Kathmandu 2011, Buenos Aires 2011, and Dalton fucking Reed, Manhattan, November, two-thousand-fucking-twelve.” You downed another Jack and Coke. “I know you put water in this Rudy, don’t fuck with me.” 

“Damn.” John responded. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“She _gave_ me this mouth, and don’t bring my fucking mother into this! How you gonna pay me back John? You stalkin me or something?”

“No, I just enjoy fucking with you.” He teased. 

“So you admit it!” You shouted. “There has got to be a rule against this!” 

“No rule,” Winston cut in. “Anyone can take a contract. You just gotta be faster Lace.”

“Ugh!” You lamented, downing yet another drink, still watered down. 

“Well Lace consider Reed my parting gift to you,” Wick chuckled. “You’ll be happy to know I’m getting out.”

“Getting out?” You weren’t sure you heard correctly. 

“Yes, getting out. Retiring. Moving on to greener pastures.” 

“....why though?” You whined.

“He’s getting married.” Rudy said, laying another drink in front of you. 

“Wick getting married? You’re screwing with me.”

“He’s not, actually.” John retorted. “This was my last job. I’m taking the money from this to pay for my wedding and honeymoon. I told you it was for a special occasion.” 

You took a moment to process, slowly sipping on your drink this time. The last few finally hitting you, a little harder than you expected. 

“Well, congratu-fucking-lations Wick.” You raised your glass. “Here’s to being tied down forever, and letting me get some contracts in. Holy hell, if I manage to go a whole year without you messing something up for me, I might have to hire someone to do it for you just for old time’s sake.” 

“Yeah, miss you too Lace.” He laughed again, raising his glass, along with Rudy and Winston. 

You all carried on like that for a few hours, getting drunk and retelling old stories, when Rudy was finally off work and Winston retired to his suite. 

“Well, suppose I should be calling it a night.” John said, a little slurred. “I have a plane to catch in the morning.” 

“Well, you aren’t married yet right?” You winked. “Want to have a private bachelor party? Wanna fool around?” You offered, one hundred percent sincerely. This was the tradition, he would show up, steal a contract, you’d confront him, only for both of you to get drunk at this bar, and then at the end of the night you’d try and seduce him, only for him to always say-

“No!” He chuckled, standing up. “I just told you I am taken. I appreciate the consistency though Victoria, and as always, I am flattered.” 

“Well, take your flattered ass away then,” you responded, disappointed but not surprised. He obliged, and began walking to the elevator. 

“And Wick?” You added. 

“Yeah?” He turned. 

“I better never see your stupid face again.” 

You heard his laughs echo through the hall as he got into the elevator, and you finished off your last drink of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -


	3. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

_December 2015, Manhattan_

“Target stops at the strip club every Saturday night, stays approximately four hours, always leaves with the same girl..” you mumbled as you took notes on your next target. “Monday-Friday he stops every morning for a bacon egg and cheese and a latte at the French pastry shop two streets from his apartment, then goes to work with the ‘family business.’ Usually returns to the apartment around 7pm, works out on the home gym for an hour, partakes in some cocaine, jerks off to porn on his phone, and crashes on the couch for the evening..” you finished your notes. 

“What a pathetic existence.” You mused. Thinking to yourself that you’ll probably catch him on the bowflex in a couple days, but wanted to track him for a while more beforehand just to solidify the pattern of life. 

_Can’t believe someone is paying big money for this kid._ You thought as you sat in your car, putting your notebook away in the glove box. Your phone suddenly buzzing in your cup holder. Winston. 

“What’s up boss…” You said, half distracted as you took a bite out of your subway sandwich. 

“Thought I would let you know someone else is interested in that contract of yours, and you might wanna get on with it if you want to collect.” 

“Psh, Winston, I’m the best in the business. Who is stepping up to me?”

“An old friend.”

“I don’t have friends Winston, not except you and Rudy. Rudy expanding from the bartender business huh?” 

“No. It’s Wick.” 

*Sandwich Drops.*

“THAT SON OF A—no, wait, you’re lying. He got out. I haven’t even heard his name in two years!”

“Well then you haven’t been paying attention. He went on a rampage a few weeks ago, killed an entire branch of the Russian mob family. The Tarasovs, remember them?”

“Yeah, don’t remember any contracts though, what’d he do that for?”

“Something about a dog, not clear on the details, the point is, it looks like he is back, and he is on a mission.” 

“Well, my dude isn’t a Tarasov, what’s he after this guy for?”

“He was best friends with the Tarasov kid that killed the dog, and he was there the night it happened. This is the final loose end.”

“What kind of Fido Revenge Hollywood bullshit…” you mumbled. “Well, I ain’t gonna let this happen again. He at the Continental?”

“You didn’t hear it from me.” 

“What room?” 

“621, again, not from me Lace.”

“Yeah, yeah. On my way.” 

“I gotta warn you, he has changed ever since his wife…”

“Yeah I heard. Poor guy. She died what, over a year ago now, right?” You said sincerely. 

“Something like that. See him at your own risk.”

“Noted. Be there soon.” 

*click*

———————————————————-

*Knock knock knock* the sound echoed down the hall of the sixth story. 

“Wick, you best open this door!” You demanded, only loud enough for him to hear. 

The door opened. He was still in his black suit, but he looked more tired than you remembered, and his hair was longer. 

“Lace.” He said flatly. “Come in.” 

“We have some familiar business to discuss Mr. *Retired.” You kept your tone up, trying to ease the...sadness of the room as you walked in and closed the door. 

“If it’s the reward you want you can have it, but the kid is my business.”

“Fucking up my resume again. You know I can’t take payment for a contract I didn’t earn.”

“Consider it a gift. Talk to Winston. Or don’t, I can leave it at a drop spot. The kid is mine Lace, it’s personal.”

“Well, that’s your first mistake John.” You sat on the bed. “Nothing about this line of work is supposed to be personal.” 

“They _made_ it personal.” He said darkly as he walked to the mini bar and poured himself a whiskey. “Drink?”

“Oh, you know me, I’ll always take a drink.” 

“I don’t have any coke.” He somewhat teased, a half smile flashing on his lips. 

“Well I never gave you much credit in the line of personal taste Agent K.” You teased back. 

“Ouch.” He chuckled, pouring you a drink and handing it to you. 

“Listen..” you started, as you took a sip of the bitter drink. “I’m sorry about your…. I mean.. I know we haven’t kept in touch… people in this field aren’t really supposed to..but.. I did hear about it and….I’m sorry John.” You were never good at the sentimental stuff. 

“Thanks Lace.” He said sincerely. “This is the last thing...this kid, and then I think I’ll be able to move on. I have to do it. You understand?”

“Something about a dog…?” You asked, taking another drink. 

He let out a hoarse half-laugh at your confused tone. 

“Something like that. It’s a long story.” He *cheersed* your glass and took a deep drink. 

“Look, how about we split it? Let me help you on the job, and we split the bounty fifty fifty? At least give me some dignity to walk away with John, it’s more than you’ve given in the past, you contract thieving son of a bitch.” You played. 

“Maybe.” He smiled. “But how have you been? It’s been awhile Lace, too long.”

“Yeah, ya know, just doin this. No life to speak of really, we can’t all have romantic love stories. I have been rising in the ranks though, and you know, I’ve replaced you on the top of the food chain.” 

“No, you are holding my place, I am _always_ on top.” He teased, taking another drink and winking at you. 

“Oh, so does that mean you are back in then? Gonna add “liar” to your many list of sins against me?” 

“She says as if lying is our biggest sin to speak of,” he laughed. “But to be honest, I don’t know. I’m thinking that after this last job I might get out for good this time, but another part of me wonders...what the fuck I would do with myself nowadays anyways. This is really all I know now. This is all that’s left.” 

“Jesus John you sound like an old institutionalized prison felon straight out of Shawshank. Don’t be so dark about it. You can find that happy place again, I am sure that is what she would have wanted, right? Stay in, or don’t, but don’t do it like some grizzled old mountain man with no other choice. You’re still young and all that jazz. Regardless though, whatever you do, don’t be a stranger, stay in touch.” You took a drink to hide the fact you were blushing. You had been carrying a torch for this man ever since you saw him as an assassin in training. 

“No, _you’re young,_ I _am_ the grizzled mountain man.” He laughed. “But sure, I won’t stay a stranger Victoria.” 

“Thanks.” You smiled, finishing your drink. “So, we leave in the morning, do it together, split the bounty, and have a few celebratory drinks at the bar like old times? Sound good John?” 

“Yeah, it’s a date. I leave pretty early though.” 

“Of _course_ you do, nothing about our relationship has ever suggested to me that you would do otherwise.” You stood up to head for the door. “Good night John, I’ll see you at the ass crack of fucking dawn I guess.”

“Wait.” He called, causing you to look back. 

“You aren’t gonna offer?” He teased. 

“Offer what?” 

“It wouldn’t be a true John and Lace reunion if you didn’t hit on me at the end of it.” 

“...wait, you wanna?” There was more excitement in your voice than you intended. 

“No, just wanted to make sure I still had it.” He winked again. “And tradition should never be broken, right?” 

“You are such an _asshole_ Wick!” You scolded, hurrying out the door before your face turned red. “Tomorrow!” You said, slamming the door closed. 

You made your way to your room down the hall, flustered. 

_That was just mean._ You thought to yourself, scanning your room key. _I’ll need a cold shower after that tease._ And a cold shower you took. A long one. It was always hard to get yourself off while standing up in showers, but you managed to make it work okay, you needed some relief after _that._

You got out of the shower half satisfied and began brushing your hair when you thought you heard one firm knock on the door. It happened fast, you weren’t sure you had even heard it. 

You grabbed the gun off the bathroom counter, in this line of work you could never be too careful, even in the Continental, and you creeped to the door. 

Weapon cocked and ready, you looked through the peep hole, and all you saw was that same black suit. You sighed, undoing the locks on the door and throwing it open in just a towel. 

“John? What the fuck is this?” 

He looked you up and down with a strange look you hadn’t seen on him before, but whatever it was, it was _hot._

“Shut the fuck up and let me in.” He demanded harshly before rushing his way across and slamming the door behind him. 

_Well this took a turn.._ you thought excitedly as you felt him force you up against your door, pinning you in place. 

_Guess he changed his mind…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -


	4. Misdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll sorry for the wait on that guys...heh. 
> 
> Good to see that *some* people are interested in it though! All like, twenty-ish of ya give or take! #woot! 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait xD Y’all deserve it. It’s been weeks. Shame on me. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions! It’s much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this four shot! Let me know if you wanna see more like it! <3 
> 
> ~Heatheness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

You felt yourself get slammed into the door of your room, closing and locking it shut. His hands were pinned on either side of your hair as he intensely stared at you for a moment, before you felt his lips crash ravenously into yours. 

You melted into it, returning his heat. He forced your lips open for him, letting him taste you. His arm wandered to your lower back, crushing you into him as he leaned all of his weight into you, pinning your body to the door. His other hand stole the gun away from you in an instant, and you faintly heard the sound of him dropping the clip and tossing the shell of it away in one fluid motion. 

_ Jesus fuck…  _ you managed to think in between moans and breaths.  _ He’s good.  _

You reached to tear off his suit jacket, but felt your hands brushed away and pinned above your head as he kissed you deeper. He paused to bring his lips to your neck, you felt his tongue graze your skin, and his teeth bite down on you. 

“Oh…  _ fuck yes  _ John..” You moaned out loud, your whole body was feeling every second of this, and you were already dripping wet and tense between your legs. 

Your words seemed to make him hungrier. He stopped for a moment, deep and heavy breaths racking his body. He pushed himself away from you, standing a couple steps away. He just stared at you for a moment as he loosened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Take it off.” He commanded sternly as he watched you. 

He did not have to tell you twice. 

You undid the towel and let it fall to the floor. Your hair was half-dry and messy, and your skin wasn’t totally dry either, but he seemed to like what he saw. 

“Come here.” He commanded, as he began to undo his belt. You closed the distance between you, and laid into him again, hungrily kissing him. He returned your passion, still undoing his buckle while you ran your hands through his hair. 

You heard the faint sound of his pants hitting the floor, when he stopped kissing you long enough to force you down to your knees in front of him. 

His cock was as impressive as his body and his ability to handle a weapon, and it was fully erect in front of you. 

You drew your nails teasingly up his thighs, and looked up at him through your eyelashes, locking his eyes with yours. 

He roughly through down his suit jacket and loosened his tie more, breathing heavily as he looked down at you. He entangled his fingers in your hair and gripped firmly, holding your head in place. 

“What are you waiting for?” He asked, before guiding your mouth to his tip. “Suck it.” 

You parted your lips to let his tip in, twirling your tongue around it and playfully sucking at his most sensitive spot. 

“Fuck…” He let out, his head falling back a bit. “That’s good… give me more Lace..” He said, forcing himself a little deeper. 

There was no air left in your throat but you didn’t care. You tried to take all of him, and went as deep as you could, eliciting some moans from your prey. Your tongue massaged him, and you slowly slid out, feeling every inch of his shaft with your lips, and letting his tip slip out with a *pop*. The salty bitter deliciousness of he pre-cum coating your lips. 

“That’s a pretty fucking picture Lace..” he said before sliding himself back in between your lips. 

You drew yours tongue along him, sliding up and down, quickening your pace. It was heaven to you, you focused all your energy on pleasing him, your own moans escaped when they had enough air to do so. 

“If I didn’t know better…” He teased, pulling himself out of your mouth, still gripping your hair firmly and forcing you to look at him. “I’d say you have wanted me to fuck you for awhile.”

“Maybe. But you always said no. Maybe I should give you a taste of your medicine and tell you to leave.” You teased, pretending you weren’t loving every second of this. 

“Oh there’s nothing you can do to stop this now.” He said roughly as he lifted you to your feet by your hair. “I’m fucking you whether you tell me to leave or not.” 

With that he threw you back onto the bed and shed what was left of his clothes onto the floor. His body was exactly how you pictured it, perfectly lean and chiseled and…

“Oh my god..” you let slip out in a whisper, causing him to smirk at you. 

He walked over to the edge of the bed, and spread your legs apart, exposing you to him. 

It was his turn to get on his knees now, as he slid down so his face could be level with the bed. He wasted no time in tasting you, you felt his tongue roughly impact your clit in a fluid motion. 

“Ohhh that feels so fucking good….” You moaned, as he licked and flicked at your clit over and over again. You felt pleasure starting to build in your core, he was doing a much better job at this than you had on your own in the shower. 

You let your fingers wander down to entangle in his hair, gently encouraging him to continue and rocking your hips to meet his rhythm. 

“Right there… just like that….” You praised. He listened intently, focusing on what your body and voice reacted to the most. 

“Come for me Lace..” He whispered erotically as he continued to go down on you. 

Your pleasure spilled over the brink and your orgasm radiated throughout your body. You let out a muffled scream, and your thighs closed tight around him as every inch of you quivered under the lingering sensation. 

“Just how I pictured it…” You whispered to yourself in a moment of unguarded bliss. 

“Hm,” He smirked as he stood up. He took a long look at your with his eyes before suddenly straddling you and leaning forward to kiss you. 

You returned his passion, reaching your arms around him and savoring him. Anticipation grew in you as you sensed his rock hard cock hovering just barely off of your skin. You suddenly rocked your hips upward, making his cock slide deliciously up your lower lips and hitting your still sensitive clit. 

“A little impatient?” He teased in your ear, kissing your neck with nibbles and licks. He continued to slowly glide his tip up and down the length of your sex, tantalizing your most sensitive areas. 

“Shut the fuck up john…” you whispered back in bliss. 

“You want it Lace?” 

“What do you think?” 

“Say it.” 

“Yes.. I want it..” 

“Want what?” He was torturing you. 

“You know what.” 

“Fucking say it.” He kissed against your neck and chest grew hungrier and more aggressive. You felt his tongue against your skin and his urgency grow the longer you stalled. He made primal, hungry sounds as he tasted your body with his. 

“You really gonna make me say it John?” 

He shifted his focus back to your lips as he kissed you deeply, sucking your lower lip between his teeth and biting you. You moaned into him. Your hands were wandering his lean and chiseled chest, abs, arms. He was perfect. You felt his muscles tense and harden under the arousal you were causing. For all the teasing he was doing to you, you could tell he wanted it just as bad. 

“If you make me wait to hear it any fucking longer I’m just gonna fucking take it Lace.” 

“I dare you..” You whispered while drawing your tongue up his neck and nibbling on his ear. 

Suddenly you felt his hand against your throat as he pinned you down against the bed. His knees forced your thighs further apart, and he positioned his tip at your entrance. Anticipation started to grow in your core as you felt his tip tease you further. He looked into your eyes with a wild energy you hadn’t seen in him before. 

“I dare you Wick…” you said in your sexiest voice. “I dare you to fuck me.” 

With that he forced his while length into you in one hard thrust. You let out another scream, and wrapped your legs around him as you adjusted to the delicious feel of him being inside you. 

“Oh...fuck…” He groaned. “That’s tight…” His muscles tensed further at the ecstasy of the feeling. He savored the moment, slowly pulling himself out to the tip, and easing back in again. You felt every cell in your body react to everything he did. 

He teased you slowly for a few moments, before his carnal side began to take over and his pace quickened. Soon he was pounding into you over and over again, hot skin against skin, and neither of you cared if you woke up the neighbors next door anymore. 

In a smooth motion he suddenly slowed down, pulled out, flipped you over and pinned you to the bed on your stomach. He lifted your ass in the air slightly, gripped your hips tight and started fucking you even faster from behind. 

“Oh….yes...yes! Holy...oh my god..!” You let out in between thrusts. This was definitely the best lay you had ever had. 

“I love it when you say my name Lace…” He said through harsh breaths. “Say it.” 

“Fuck me harder John...It feels so good….aah...yes! Yes John..” 

“So tight...mmm.” He continued to pound into you. You felt his cock get even harder inside you. You could tell he was getting close. You loved every second of it. 

“Don’t stop…” You demanded. “Don’t fucking stop John.” 

“You are gonna make me come Lace...mmm...fuck..” His grip on your hips grew tighter, enough to almost be painful, but you didn’t care. He consumed you. “Tell me where you want it..” 

“Just don’t fucking stop!” You moaned. 

“If you don’t tell me where I..” he could barely keep his words together. “Tell me where right now or I am just gonna fuck you til I come inside you.”

“Yes! I don’t care just don’t stop…”

“Fuck...yes……..you are so perfect Lace..” he praised as his thrusts grew more intense. “I’m gonna fucking come…” 

“Yes….yes babe come for me please!”

“Mmm…..ah..” He took a sharp breath. “Yes….fu-...ah...MMM” he moaned as he slammed into you one more time and held you there. You felt his cock flex inside you as he came, letting it all go. You slowly rocked your hips against him, milking him for everything he had. He answered you with shuddered quakes throughout his body and shallow moans of pleasure. You loved everything he did, from his sounds, to his words, to how he rode you. 

“Jesus fucking Christ…” He whispered, as he leaned forward and recovered his breath. “You are… just… wow Lace.” He praised, as he slowly slid out of you and collapsed on the bed beside you. You rolled over, and he pulled you into him, laying your head on his chest as you both just relaxed for a few moments. 

You rested your head on him as he lightly ran his fingers through his hair. You looked at his body, and yours. 

“That was amazing..” you admitted. “I have wanted that for a long time.” 

“I know.” He smiled. 

“You are such an ass.” You laughed. 

“You are sexy as hell, I wanted you too. I just couldn’t whenever we saw each other.” 

“I uh…” You suddenly felt shy. You weren’t used to this mushy shit, but you liked it. 

“What? Say it.” He said, continuing to play with your hair. 

“I..kinda would like it if this wasn’t a one-shot deal, ya know?” You felt flustered and timid for the first time in a long time. 

“Haha..” he lightly laughed, and pulled your chin up to kiss him deeply. 

“It won’t be.” He assured once his lips let yours go. You felt happy. 

“Now,” he said. “Not to kill the buzz, but we have to get up at the..what did you call it? The ‘ass-crack of dawn?’” 

“Well, we don’t  _ have  _ to…” you tried to pursuade. 

“You know my rules Lace.” He teased, setting an alarm on his phone. He pulled the blankets up over you both and pulled you closer to his chest. “Now get some sleep.”

You didn’t have to be told twice. You were exhausted. Despite that though, you were happy. Very happy. 

You drifted blissfully off to sleep. 

************************************************************************

Your eyes hazily opened to the light of the sun coming through the Continental’s windows. The warmth was nice, and you could hear the birds outside. You haven’t woken up this peaceful in a long while. 

_ I guess that’s what good sex and cuddling will do to you.  _ You thought, stretching. 

_ WAIT.  _

You stopped suddenly. You turned to look at the clock. 

It read 11:47AM. 

“FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. WHAT THE HELL?????” You shouted out loud, scanning the room. John was gone. You were still naked in bed. Your phone was nowhere to be found. You don’t remember an alarm, you didn’t remember him getting up. 

You shot out of bed and frantically started throwing your clothes on, when you saw the note on the nightstand. 

“That little shit..” you whispered to yourself. You opened the note. 

‘You looked peaceful. 

Didn’t wanna wake you, so I disabled your phone. 

I can handle it ;) 

Don’t worry, we will still split the bounty, Lace. 

You need to learn how to wake up earlier. 

Drinks tonight.’ 

Anger welled up inside you as the familiar feeling of him tricking you came flooding back. You crumpled the note in your hand and threw it, stomping toward the door on your way out, shouting for all the city to hear. 

“THAT INFURIATING SEXY SON OF A-“ 

——The End——-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

**Author's Note:**

> -


End file.
